Improvised stunts and how to do them
This page is a manual for doing stunts in the Just Cause game series. in Just Cause 2. Click on the image to see an animation of a stunt. Note that it may take a few seconds for the animation to load.]] Introduction The main goal of this page is to teach people how to do stunts and enjoy these games to their full extent by learning how to use one of the core gameplay mechanics in Just Cause (1) and Just Cause 2. Sometimes certain missions will require the use of stunts to complete an objective. Other cases may be transportation. Quote from the Just Cause (1) PC version manual: :D A N G E R O U S CRAZE SWEEPING THE ISLAND :The disturbing new craze of "vehicle surfing" came to light in the capital last week when two youths were seriously injured after accidents. Security officials were quick to get involved and General Mendoza has given his security staff powers to shoot on sight anyone involved in the participation of this reckless craze. :It is thought that groups of young people have been performing a number of mad stunts all involving vehicles including: :From the stunt position: :*Assume stunt position - F''' :*Jump off vehicle - '''SPACEBAR :*Parachute off vehicle - F''' :*Jump to another vehicle - '''SPACEBAR button when in close proximty to another vehicle. :*Re-enter vehcle - E Description of stunts During missions and free roaming you will have to do stunts that are both for fun and in the worse case, stop you from being killed by the enemy. Stunts can range from usage of the grappling hook, skydiving, flying under or close to structures etc. Just Cause has stunts for beginners, comparing to those done in Just Cause 2, but some can seem sophisticated if done correctly. Examples include: can be used as a stunt-ramp. Seen here in Esperito City - South.]] *Jumping out of a vehicle into a "stunt position". See the section below. *Deploying the parachute when close to the ground. In Just Cause 2, Rico will skid along the ground if the player opens the parachute just near the ground. Oddly (and somewhat comically) enough, this does not cause any damage. *Jumping from the stunt position of your vehicle to the stunt position of another vehicle, while the vehicles are in motion. Vehicles only need to be within proximity to perform this. *Any use of the Protec Grappler G3 (see the article for details). *Bridge Limbo. This means that Rico must fly a plane underneath a bridge. It is possible in both Just Cause (1) and Just Cause 2, but the Bridge Limbo is an Achievement in Just Cause 2. The stunts in Just Cause 2 can be far more complicated than the stunts in Just Cause. That's mostly thanks to the upgraded Protec Grappler G3. In Just Cause 2, the player will have to do more stunts, because now stunts can unlock Achievements. The "stunt position" is also more complicated now. See the section below. Both games require the use of stunts in missions. Examples of Just Cause 2 stunts: . The ramp is at about X:11360; Y:23600. The base is Sungai Curah.]] *YouTube search, for "Just Cause stunt". *"Anatomy of a Stunt" (parts 1 to 8) trailers for Just Cause 2. These are brilliant examples for those who love stunting and messing around. *If you jump on a red gas tank and shoot at it once, you'll make it rocket forward. You can Grapple on top of it and surf it. *If you shoot at a white gas tank (about the size of a Red Barrel, but white) and then grapple onto it, it'll fly up like a rocket and take you with it. Note that unlike the other (red) gas tanks, these do not respawn. *Stunts on a highway include Air Propulsion Gun usage while in stunt position and using your grappler to latch onto another vehicle. Stunt position The "stunt position" is a location on the external surface of a vehicle, where Rico can stand, or hold on to. in Esperito City, with Rico in the stunt position.]] Uses in Just Cause (1): *Stand on the roof of a car, to get a better view while being driven around by a civilian. *It's possible to jump from the stunt position of one moving vehicle to the stunt positon of another one, if the other vehicle is close enough. This is a technique for Hijacking. *The stunt position of Helicopters an Planes is on the tail. This position has to be used as the mid-way point between Parasailing behind/under and hjacking the aircraft. *It's possible to deploy the Parachute from the position. Just Cause 2 has all the older uses, but now some vehicles (like the MVs) have up to 3 stunt positions. Rico can quickly move from one position to another while the vehicle is in motion. *It's now possible to use any weapon from the position. You can use both one handed and two handed weapons at the top position, but you can only use one handed weapons at the front or back positions, because of Rico must use one hand to hold on the vehicle. *Now you do not have to stop the vehicle, get off and then use the mounted weapons. You can get into the turret while in stunt position. Also when you are in the turret you can not use your own weapon. In Just Cause 2, you can access the other positions by stunt-jumping to the vehicle and using the movement keys / right stick to climb onto them. Once you are on the front, you can climb onto the right and left sides of the bumper, as well as make Rico hang down from the middle position, causing his body to hang just centimeters above the ground. All ground vehicles (except Motorcycles) have only the front stunt positions, with the exception of the MV V880, which also has back stunt positions. That means you can climb around the front and back of the vehicle, as well as stand on the roof. If you hang down from the middle back position of the V880, Rico will drag on the ground and slowly lose health. He will also lose health if he is clinging to the side of any vehicle's bumper as it is being scraped across a wall. Exceptions: *The Maddox FVA 45 does not have any clinging positions. *The military motorcycles and ATVs do not have any clinging or stunt positions, meaning Rico can automatically take control of the vehicle if he stunt jumps to it or grapples to it. *The Rowlinson K22 helicopter does not have any clinging positions. *Boats don't have any sort of positions other than the stunt positions, besides, of course, the Minigun(s) and Mounted Gun(s). Aircraft stunts Aircraft stunt refers to performing a stunt whilst using an aircraft (not including the parachute). These stunts can range from stunt jumping onto an airborne aircraft or performing a ridiculous plane-to-plane stunt jumps. These stunts are far more dangerous than most other kinds of stunts and with other stunts they may take time to perfect and perform safely. Just Cause (1) The aircraft stunts in Just Cause (1) are mostly the basic and easiest to perform within this stunt category. A simple example of a stunt can be performing a loop-de-loop in a plane or the extreme stunts can include catching upto a helicopter after bailing out and flying it again in a controlled fashion. Stunts can be done as (incomplete list): *Loop-de-loops whilst flying a plane. *Flying close to the ground whilst using a helicopter or a plane at high speeds. *Stunt jumping from one aircraft to another. *Exiting an aircraft into a skydive and catching it in mid-air and resuming flight. *Flying underneath bridges a.k.a. Bridge Limbo. Not counted for in Just Cause (1). *Going to stunt position. Just Cause 2 Just Cause 2 has more options for aircraft stunts to be performed. With the newly upgraded grappling hook, the stunts can now be bigger in terms of options as how to perform them. Doing a Bridge Limbo will only be counted as long as a plane is used (See Bridge Limbo). Aircraft stunts are now more different as the stunt jump for helicopters involves hanging from underneath the cockpit and stunt jumps for planes are now just near the cockpit. Stunts that can be performed in Just Cause (1) are different in difficulty as each plane has it's own specific performance rating e.g. a Peek Airhawk 225 can perform a loop much easier than a G9 Eclipse. Aircraft stunts involving the grappling hook can be simplified down to grappling an object to an aircraft. Mostly this is used in the way of grappling a helicopter to a Baby Panay Statue and pulling the statue down. Other forms and methods of this can be a helicopter being grappled to a car or something smaller than the helicopter and using it as a wrecking ball. The H-62 Quapaw is a great helicopter to grapple moveable objects to as the Quapaw has a heavy structure and a powerful engine to keep itself in mid-air. Note: This also includes the Hot air balloon. Examples of missions, that require the use of stunts *The Storyline missions in Just Cause are definitely adventures, but most of them do not require the use of complex stunts. *All Agency missions in Just Cause 2. *Hell on Wheels. *Political Debate. See also *Drifting. *Skydiving. *Parachute climbing. *Parasailing. *BASE jumping. Videos Anyone is welcome to post their stunt videos here. 500px|left Category:Content Category:Gameplay Category:Just Cause Category:Just Cause 2